Separation Anxiety- A Matt/Lita Romance
by AngryMew2
Summary: i might change the title. but then again i might not! Anywho, Matt and Lita[amy] are drafted to separate shows. Kurt Angle's a heel, and Stacey Kiebler seeks revenge on Matt for not dating her. What's gonna happen? Read on to find out! *Parts 1-4 up*
1. Trust Me

Disclaimer- I don't own WWE. If I did…well, let's just say a lot of things would be different.

A/N- this takes place right after the draft picks.  That means no GM's, ect.

A/N2- A few chapters will also feature a brief appearance by Jade from Andraste McMahon's "Stranded At Suncoast"

Separation Anxiety 

Chapter 1- Trust Me

            Lita sat in her dressing room before RAW, miserable.  She had been drafted to RAW, along with Jeff Hardy and her best friend Trish Stratus, who was also Jeff's girlfriend.  Her boyfriend Matt, on the other hand, had been drafter to Smackdown.  So now, not only was she lonely but Scott Hall kept trying to get with her, no matter how bad she cursed him off.  Suddenly, Lita was jerked out of her thoughts as Jeff and Trish entered, holding hands.

            "Hey guys."

            "Hey Lita.  I'll be right back." Jeff said, and walked back out.

            "Alright, what's wrong?" Trish asked as soon as the door had closed behind Jeff.

            "Nothing, really.  I'm fine."

            She cocked an eyebrow. "Girl, you tell me right now or I'll have to Bulldog it out of you."

            Lita smiled weakly.  Trish could see through just about anything. "Ok, fine.  I miss Matt.  A lot."

            "Oh, is that it?" it was like it was something stupid…meaningless, even.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Lita asked, getting angry.

            "Honey, there are ways to get around that kind of thing.

            "Well, we both have matches on Velocity Saturday…"

            "Yeah, you can see him on Velocity, but also," Trish paused to check for surveillance and lowered her voice "sneak onto Smackdown."

            Lita blinked.  She heard it, but it didn't quite register.

            "Alright, let me give you an example.  It was pure luck that Jeff and I were both drafted to RAW.  However, had we been split up, I would not hesitate to sneak onto his show and encourage him to do the same." She said, with emphasis on the words him and same.

            "But I…he…we could lose our jobs."

            "Just simply avoid McMahon, Flair, and any dorks that might turn you in like Angle, Christian, etcetera."

            "I'll try.  But if we get caught and somehow I still have my job, you and me have a cage match at the next Pay Per View." 

            Trish smiled, and laughed. "Don't worry.  It'll work.  Trust me."

[Thursday night- Lita's P.O.V.]

            Lita crept through the halls of the Nassau Coliseum.  She knew Matt's dressing room wasn't far but nearly had a heart attack when she saw Kurt Angle come out of the door in front of her.  He simply walked the other direction, though, muttering about milk.  Lita breathed easier and continued on.

            "Edge!" she called quietly, upon seeing him and his girlfriend walk out into the hallway. "Jade!"

            "Hey." Jade ran up, Edge not far behind. "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm here to see Matt.  Where's his dressing room?"

            "Two doors down on the right.  But be careful, Angle's hanging around there."

            "Yeah, I know, I saw him.  Thanks a lot."

            "No problem.  We gotta go too.  Edge has an Intercontinental Title Match next."

            "Alright, thanks again and good luck!" Lita nearly ran the rest of the way to Matt's room.  His door was slightly ajar and upon hearing no voices, she simply walked right in.

            There was Matt, sitting on a bench, staring into space.  Suddenly, he blinked and looked up at her, as if coming out of a trance.

            "Do- do I know you?"

            "Matt, it's me." She removed the black coat she had been wearing and let it fall to the floor.

            "Lita?  Why're you here?"

            "I had to see you.  I couldn't wait til Saturday.  Then, I talked to Trish."

            "I don't know _what _Jeff sees in her." Matt shook his head, smiling.  

            "Hey, she's my best friend.  Watch it." she sat down next to him on the bench.

            "Sorry.  I just…we could both lose our jobs.  I don't want that to happen…to either of us." He added quietly.

            "We'll be okay.  Only Edge, Jade, Jeff and Trish know.  They're not gonna tell anyone.  Can you trust me on this one?" she looked deep into his eyes.

            "I don't know.  I want to…but at the same time I do."

            "Well, if my _words_ aren't enough, then maybe this can help your decision." With that, she leaned up and kissed him deeply and passionately, trying her best to show him everything was going to be fine through the kiss.  Slowly, he began to kiss her back, showing he _did_ trust her and it looked as if everything would be okay.

TBC!!!

A/N- part 2 will be out next Friday.  Maybe before then if I get to typing it sooner.  I hope to finish this before next Monday because that's when band camp starts.  No, it is NOT like American Pie!  Marching band camp is HELL ON EARTH.  Trust me on this one.  

Oh, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks!


	2. Don't Tell

Disclaimer- What?  I said I don't own the WWE.  What?  That means I don't' own it!  What?

A/N- Kurt Angle's kinda portrayed as the bad guy in this chapter so if you like Angle, consider this a warning from the author.

When we last left off, Lita had successfully snuck onto Smackdown and was kissing Matt.

Separation Anxiety 

Chapter 2- Don't Tell

            After that, Lita snuck onto every Smackdown she possibly could.  Both of them were happy, but at the same time not, with these weekly meetings, but agreed it was better than nothing.  Then, one night, their peaceful world was disrupted.

            They were sitting on a bench in Matt's dressing room, making out, when Kurt Angle walked in.

            "Hey, Matt I was- Lita?!  You're not supposed to be here!"

            They both jumped up.

            "Look, Kurt, don't tell _anyone_, alright?"

            Kurt looked somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment. "I-I'm going to Mr. Mc Mahon!  This is wrong!"

            He made to leave but Lita, acting on impulse, ran to the door and blocked it with her body.  It was then she realized she was wearing a skimpy halter top and what was most likely going through Kurt's mind.

            "Angle," she began "you tell anyone at al about this, and you're going to be introduced to one of my friends.  His name is Moonsault."

            "Ok, I won't tell.  I swear on all the milk in the nearest grocery store."[a/n- sorry!  Couldn't resist!]            

            Slowly, Lita moved away from the door, giving Kurt a look that said "tell& die".  He shuddered and left, closing the door behind him.

[Angle's P.O.V.]

            Kurt stepped into the hallway, breathing hard, only to find Edge and his girlfriend, Jade.

            "So," Jade began, "you know."

            "I do!  But I swear not to go to Mr. McMahon!"

            Jade got right up in his face so there was barely half an inch between them.  She looked angry, dangerous even. "You better not.  Or else." 

            She grabbed a nearby piece of wood and snapped it in two to prove her point, then walked off.  Edge glared at Angle one last time, then ran to catch up with Jade.

            Kurt looked down at the broken wood, then heard a soft moan come from Matt's dressing room.  That made up his mind.  Without another thought, Kurt Angle ran and turned left down the hallway that led straight to Mr. McMahon's office.

TBC!!!

A/N- yes, I know this is short but that's how it came out and that's how it's gonna be.  If you've got a problem with it, I'm sorry.

A/N2- Also, part 3 "Tipped Off" [you can guess what that's about] should be out shortly.  Just be patient with me.


	3. Tipped Off

Disclaimer- *begins jumping around like a mad monkey* AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!  Me no own it!!

When we last left off, Kurt Angle was running to tell Mr. McMahon about what was going on with Matt Hardy and Lita.

Separation Anxiety 

Chapter 3- Tipped Off

            Instantly, Kurt began pounding on the door.

            "Mr. McMahon!  Mr. McMahon, open the door!  I need to talk to you!"

            The door opened and there was Stacey Kiebler, looking very annoyed.

            "Mr. McMahon is very busy right now.  Come back later." She said icily.

            "Look, I'm going to ignore the fact that 'busy' means you're screwing him.  Now, please, let me in!  This is important.  It could ruin Matt Hardy."

            Stacey got interested.  She had kept a grudge against Matt ever since he refused to go out with her a while back, saying that it just wouldn't work out.  She smiled, her icy attitude changing.

            "Please, come in then." She opened the door wider, still smiling.  Mr. McMahon sat on a black leather couch.

            "Aaah, Kurt Angle.  Please, sit down." Mr. McMahon leaned over and grabbed two bottles of beer. "Want one?"

            "Thanks, but no, Mr. McMahon." Kurt said, sitting down. 

            "Now what can I do for you?"

            "It's about Matt Hardy.  I think-" he was suddenly cut off.

            "Matt Hardy, great wrestler.  He's got that shot at the European Title tonight."

            "Yes, yes, but I think he may be harboring RAW superstars in his dressing room."

            "Harboring RAW superstars?  Kurt, this isn't the God damned Civil War."

            'It may as well be between you and Flair.' Kurt thought, though not daring to say it out loud. "Lita…I think she's hiding in his dressing room."

            "Look, I'll look into it, okay?  I'm kind of busy right now, though Kurt, so if could excuse me?"

            "Thanks for hearing me out, Mr. McMahon.  Have a good night." With tat, Kurt stood and left, feeling good that he had taken care of something illegal.

TBC!!!

A/N- the next part, "Close Encounter" will come out…when I get off my butt and start typing more!  Then again, it'll probably be ot sometime next week.  I hope.  

Oh, and as always, please review.  Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  Thanks! 


	4. Close Encounter

Disclaimer- *twitch, twitch* what *twitch* do you *twitch* think?!

When we last left off, Kurt had told Mr. McMahon he had "suspicions" about Matt Hardy.  Mr. McMahon said he would look into it.

Separation Anxiety 

Chapter 4- Close Encounter

            "Do you think Kurt went to Mr. McMahon?" Jade asked as they walked down the hall on their way to the ring.

            "I hope to hell not.  I'll have to hurt him if he did."

            "You're not the only one.  And I don't mean just me."

            "Mm-hm.  Now, let's go out there and kick Regal's ass."

            Jade grinned and kissed Edge briefly on the lips as they headed out to the ring.

[Matt Hardy's dressing room]

            Fear flooded through Matt at the sound of a knock on the door.  But then again, if that was fear, pure terror filled him as he heard the voice of who was knocking.

            "Matt, open the door, I need to talk to you."

            "Shit." Muttered Lita

            "Hide, quick." 

            "Where?"

            "Er…the bathroom!" it was if he had struck gold.  Lita nodded, ran in there, and closed the door.  Matt walked over, and opened the door.

            "Hi, Mr. McMahon.  What's up?"

            "Well, Matt, Kurt Angle came to me and said something about Lita hiding in here."

            "She's not.  I don't know where Angle got that idea."

            Vince looked at him suspiciously, as if he could tell he was lying.  When he spoke again, his voice was dark. "Alright, look." He began. "I don't know what the heck you're doing with that little bitch but I swear if I catch you, you're both fired." With that, he turned, walked out, and closed the door behind him.

            'Note to self,' Matt thought angrily. 'Kill Angle _and_ Mr. McMahon.'  No one called Lita a bitch and got away with it.  No one.

[Lita's P.O.V.]

            Lita came out of the bathroom to find Matt looking like an angry bull.

            "What happened?" she asked softly.

            "Mr. McMahon came by and apparently Angle told him about us.  He said that if he ever catches us together, we're both fired."

            "Shit." She muttered again. "Shit, shit shit."

            "Lita, do you know what this means?" he had come to a horrible realization.

            She could sense it.  This was really bad.  Tears pricked her eyes. "W-What?"

            "We can't do this anymore.  It's too dangerous for both of us.  If we got caught…" he trailed off.  Both of them knew he was right.  They didn't want to believe it, though.  Lita couldn't help it, she started to cry quietly.  Matt hugged her close.

            "I know you're upset." He said quietly, stroking her hair. "I am too, but we have to go along with this.  Until one of us becomes champ or something…"

            Lita nodded, hugging him back. "That's what I'll do." She said quietly, wiping away tears. "I'll become Women's Champion again."

TBC!!

A/N- This part was a little better in my opinion.  Probably just because I put more sappy stuff in.  Anyway, please review.  Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  Thank you!^_^  Have a happy day!


End file.
